Would you be mine for forever?
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Sasuke menemukan cinta pertamanya. Namun, cinta pertamanya akan segera meninggalkan Jepang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke's pov, bad summary, author pemula plus ff perdana, and happy reading :3 (Terima flame dan segala review '-')b)


_ Tak sengaja mataku menangkap pandangan luar biasa. Indigo lurus terurai mengikuti hembusan angin. Senyumnya merekah menghiasi wajahnya yang lembut. Lavender yang akan segera mengukir kesan mendalam. Pipinya yang merah padam berkulit putih menandakan rupawan. Pada hari itu. Di bawah siluet jingga matahari tebenam. Aku.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Would you be mine for forever?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Would you be mine for forever? by Tsukkika Fleur

gaje, alur cacat, ga sesuai eyd, tanda baca ga tepat, typo(s), OOC banget

ff perdana._. Tolong bimbingannya~

Happy reading!

* * *

Kelas terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku.. Sasuke Uchiha yang tertampan di dunia ini(?) masa harus mendengarkan ocehan guruku yang tak akan ada habisnya bagaikan air laut di dunia ini? Huwaahh.. Lebih baik aku membolos saja hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi yang menandakan sekolah telah usai. Sedang asyik-asyiknya aku menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan(?) tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalaku.

"HOII TEME! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK SIH? DARI TADI KUPANGGIL DIAM SAJA!" Teriak seseorang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan perempatan yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"SAKIT TAU! DASAR DOBE!" Kulayangkan pukulan balasan ke kepala seperti duren lancip tersebut.

"Kau jahat, Sas…" Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa perih. Dengan tampang yang membuat iba (baca : muak) tentu. "Setidaknya dengarkan omonganku dulu dong! Siapa suruh kau tidak memerdulikan aku yang sedari tadi memanggilmu?"

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naru?" Balasku kesal.

"Itu tentang perempuan itu.." Jawab Naruto sambil meringis.

"Siapa? Perempuan yang mana? Kurasa aku tidak mengenal perempuan mana pun," ujarku tak peduli.

"Yang itu.. tu.. Yang.. Yang.. Pokoknya kau tau deh! Tak perlu malu!" Si Dobe itu menyeringai jahil.

"Siapa?" Jawabku singkat. Aku sudah mulai menangkap maksud si Dobe ini.

"Ah kau ini.. Pura-pura lupa ya?" Ia menyikutku dengan nada plus tampang menggoda.

Mukaku mulai memerah, "Siapa sih?" Wah.. Kurasa wajahku sudah seperti pantat babi dibakar saat ini.

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Si putra bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dingin ini ternyata bisa membuat tampang seperti ini ya? Uwaah aku jadi terharu.. Aku ingin ambil tisu dulu ya?" Si Naru sudah terkikik seperti kuda sambil memegangi perutnya. Perkataan dan wajahnya tentu saja membuatku sangat malu!

"Tak usah lebay deh. Yaudah kau ambil tisu saja sana setoko-tokonya! Aku pergi," kataku kesal. Yah sebetulnya aku salting, "Aku akan ke rumahmu duluan."

"Tunggu aku Sasuuuu!" Teriaknya sambil tergopoh-gopoh membereskan bukunya. Aku tak acuhkan dia. Biar saja dia mengejarku. Kupercepat langkahku agar aku dapat meninggalkan si Dobe.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu siapa perempuan yang Naru maksud itu. Ia berasal dari salah satu keluarga terhebat dalam sejarah Konoha. Perusahaan keluarganya begitu terkenal sampai mancanegara. Ia pewaris keluarga itu. Yah.. Tak lain dan tak bukan, ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Ayahnya, Hiyashi Hyuuga, terkenal keras dalam disiplin. Begitu pula sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga. Uchiha lumayan akrab dengan Hyuuga, jadi aku lumayan tau banyak hal tentang Hyuuga. Tetapi jika tentang Hinata.. Aku tentu tau itu dari si Dobe.

Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku tertarik dengannya. Hah.. Padahal begitu banyak perempuan lain yang mengejar-ngejarku. Maklumi saja. Aku ini orang terkenal karena tampan, pintar, dan rajin menabung(?) * dichidori Sasuke*

Kejadian itu pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu…

* * *

~Flashback~

Hari ini aku mulai menginap di rumah Naru karena orang tuaku bersama Itachi-Nii akan pergi ke luar kota. Biasalah, urusan perusahaan. Minato-san dan Kushina-san juga ikut pergi bersama orang tuaku. Karena si Dobe merengek-merengek terus, akhirnya kusetujui permintaannya umtuk menemaninya selama orang tua kami pergi 2 bulan.

Aku bosan. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu Naru yang sedang mengahadiri rapat OSIS. Mengacu pada jabatannya sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS Konoha International Highschool, tak heran apabila ia sangatlah sibuk. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya, aku tak peduli.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan menunggunya di atap sekolah, tempat favoritku. Aku bersender di pagar dan menatap langit yang begitu menyenangkan. Angin disini terasa segar. Kubiarkan mereka melambai-lambaikan rambutku. Ah.. Aku jadi mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun terduduk dan tertidur saking lelahnya.

"Sa.. Sa.. Sasu.. Sasuke.. Sen.. Senpai.."

Uwahh.. Suara siapa sih yang memanggilku? Huh. Sial. Perlahan mataku terbuka. Dan..

"A-ano Sasuke-senpai.." Suara gadis itu mulai terdengar jelas.

"Go-gomen aku membangunkanmu, Senpai. Aku kesini untuk memberitahu ba-bahwa Naruto-senpai menunggumu," Ucap gadis itu malu-malu. Mukanya memerah.

"Ah ya.. Namaku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga. Aku sekretaris OSIS. Maaf jika aku lancang," Ia membungkuk dengan tetap wajahnya yang malu-malu. Ia pun tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kupandangi dia seolah-olah tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa aku... Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang..

"Sa-Sasuke-Senpai? Doushita?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu. "Ja-jangan me-mandangiku se-seperti itu."

Aku pun akhirnya tersadar. "Ah iya maafkan aku. Arigatou sudah membangunkanku Hinata-chan. Kau boleh pergi." Aku balas tersenyum. Seketika wajahnya blushing.

"Ha-hai! A-aku permisi." Hinata pun membungkuk. Kulihat wajahnya yang malu-malu. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

Ah.. Akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku barusan. Walau ini aneh tapi.. Aku bisa merasakannya. Bahkan aku tersenyum kepadanya! Aku yang terkenal dingin ini tersenyum? Wah! Ya! Aku.. Menyukainya!

_Tak sengaja mataku menangkap pandangan luar biasa. Indigo lurus terurai mengikuti hembusan angin. Senyumnya merekah menghiasi wajahnya yang lembut. Lavender yang akan segera mengukir kesan mendalam. Pipinya yang merah padam berkulit putih menandakan rupawan. Pada hari itu. Di bawah siluet jingga matahari tebenam. Aku.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

~Flashback Off~

* * *

"Hah.. Hah.. Temeee! Tunggu aku.. Aku kehabisan nafas nih..!"

"Hn"

"Heii.. Tunggu aku Temee! Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu! Sudah berhenti dulu!" Si bodoh itu memegang pundakku. Wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Ia memang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau ini. Lari segitu saja tidak bisa. Payah kau Dobe!" Aku berhenti. "Ini ambil!" Kataku seraya melemparkan minuman kearahnya.

"Arigatou! Teme-chan ternyata baik ya!" Katanya seraya memelukku. Iyuh~ Dengan susah payah aku menyingkirkan tubuh 'menjijikan' itu dari tubuhku.

"Hn" Aku pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Kali ini, kubiarkan ia mendahuluiku.

"Sudahlah tak usah terburu-buru Teme.. Kau masih memikirkan ucapanku ya?"

"Hn," Pipiku mulai memerah.

"Hhihihihi.. Akan kuberitahu semuanya. Tapi nanti saja ya, saat di rumah?" Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil.

"Hn" Kupalingkan wajahku supaya terhindar dari mulut busuk si Dobe itu. Dan ia hanya tertawa seperti orang gila di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Tadaima..!" ucap Naru dengan begitu semangat. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Hei.. Ucapkan sesuatu dong! Ini kan rumahku~" Naru mulai memonyongkan bibir seksinya itu (baca : dower).

"Merepotkan sekali sih. Tadaima," dengan setengah hati kuucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Nah begitu dong! Hehehe.." Naru menyerengai puas. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan kesal. Kudahului ia menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi duluan," kucampakkan bajuku ke lantai kamar si Dobe itu.

"Teme tungguuuu.. Aku ingin mandi lebih dulu dari kau!" Ia tergesa-gesa melepaskan bajunya.

"Sudahlah. Kali ini aku saja," aku segera menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya terdapat di dalam kamar Naru. Kamar mandi itu lumayan luas.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Ia berlari mendahuluiku. "Weeekk" Lidahnya terjulur untuk meledekku. Sialan.

"Heeiii!" Kukejar ia dengan berlari secepat mungkin. "Takkan kubiarkan kau Dobe!"

"Temee! Minggir!" Ia meninjuku. Ugh.

"Kau.. Awas saja kau Dobe!" Kutinju ia. Dan akhirnya kami bergulat di pintu kamar mandi.

"Ughh.. Kau lumayan kuat Teme! Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau lari dengan mudah!"

"Begitu juga dengan kau!" Kudorong ia dengan seluruh tenagaku. Tetap saja ia tak memberikan tanda bahwa Ia akan mundur.

"Sasuuu! Minggir!" Si Naru memang keras kepala.

"Kita mandi sajalah berdua!" Kulepaskan cengkramanku. "Pokoknya aku mau mandi! Badanku sudah basah semua oleh keringatmu Dobe!"

"Cih. Baiklah. Kali ini saja ya?" Si Naru akhirnya menyerah dan mengikutiku ke kamar mandi.

Tetapi, walaupun kami sudah saling mengalah, di dalam kamar mandi pertarungan kami tetap berlanjut. Malah semakin parah saja keadaannya. Alhasil, air tercecer kemana-mana. Sungguh naas nasib kamar mandi itu.

"Pertarungan tadi sangat seru ya, Teme? Hehhee," Naru yang sedang mengenakan bajunya bercengenges ria.

"Biasa saja," jawabku cuek. Dengan langkah gontai aku keluar menuju sebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang keluarga itu.

"Huh," Ia pura-pura ngambek, "berarti kali ini aku yang menang!" Akal piciknya mulai bekerja lagi.

"Terserah kau saja," aku sudah mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Aku berpakaian lebih cepat darinya.

"Emhh.. Kalau begitu…" ia menyeringai nakal lalu duduk di sebelahku.

Tiba-tiba, perasaanku menjadi tak enak.. "Kau tidak akan kuberitahu tentang si ehem," ia menyeringai puas. Sudah kuduga.

Aku sedikit tersentak karena kaget. Kupandangi matanya sambil ber-deathglare-ria. Ia tergelak dan tawanya meledak sampai seluruh penjuru dunia mendengarnya(?) *oke ini lebay*

"Dobe.. Kau.." Ku hantam ia dengan sikutku. Ia menjerit dengan alay lalu berbalik menggigit tanganku. "Dobeee! Singkirkan gigi kelincimu itu!"

"Kau duluan yang mulai… DASAR TEME!" Kami jatuh dari sofa dan mulai bergulat di lantai berhias karpet beludru itu. Sekali lagi. Naas sekali karpet itu.

Disaat pertarungan kami berlanjut sangat seru, tiba-tiba.. "KALIAN BERDUA… HENTIKAN!" Teriakan itu membuat kami tak berkutik. Kami menengadah ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan yak! Disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan emerald nya yang keliatan berapi-api karena kesal. Kudengar Naruto menelan ludahnya saking ketakutannya.

"Emh.. Sa-chan.. Aku tadi cuman bermain-main dengan Si Teme kok," Naru terduduk dengan wajah takut-takut. Sesekali ia menatap wajah gadis itu lalu memalingkan mukanya lagi. "Ya kan, Teme?" Ia memandang ke arahku, "Kita tadi cuman bercanda kan?" Ia mulai menunjukkan muka melasnya itu. Cih.

"Hn. Tadi aku dan Dobe cuman bermain-main," jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya rasa ngeri sudah menghampiri benakku.

"Halah. Mana mungkin! Barusan kulihat kamar kalian. Semuanya berantakan! SEMUANYA tak terkecuali," ia menekankan di kata 'semuanya'. Dengan kompak, kami menelan air ludah kami dalam-dalam, "apalagi di kamar mandi! Sabun di lantai, sikat gigi di bak mandi, air berserakan kemana-mana, pasta gigi isinya keluar semua. Apa itu bisa dibilang bercanda?" Deathglare nya sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang kami berdua. Tangannya dikepalkan. Kulirik Naruto. Ia sudah seperti mau dipanggang. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sa-chan.. Maafkan aku.." Ia mulai menunjukkan wajah melasnya. "Aku dan Teme cuman berkelahi sebagai teman saja kok.. Dan aku tak ada maksud untuk membuat ruangan itu berantakan," sungguh naas wajah itu. Gadis itu hanya menyipitkan matanya kepada Naruto. Si Dobe segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Huft.. Baiklah. Kali ini aku maafkan," ia menghela nafasnya. Naruto tersenyum sumringah kepadaku. Ia terlihat terharu. _Lebay_. Batinku dalam hati tentunya.

"Sa-chaaann! Kamu baik sekali sih!" Ia bangkit lalu memeluk gadis itu sampai terjatuh. "Biarkan aku untuk mengecup pipimu yang lembut itu dong..!" Ia memonyongkan bibirnya itu.

"Naruto-kun.. Hentikan.." Wajah perempuan itu tiba-tiba blushing. Benar-benar merah. Emerald nya membesar tertanda bahwa ia malu. "Huwaahh.. Aku belum siap menerima bibirmu itu," ia mendorong wajah si Dobe lumayan kencang. Drama itu berlanjut beberapa waktu.

Sweatdrop menggantung di dahiku. Wajah stoic-ku menganggap bahwa mereka itu sangat aneh. Tadi bertengkar, sekarang? Haah. Kuhembuskan nafas panjangku.

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia menjabat sebagai ketua seksi kedisiplinan di Konoha International Highschool. Ia memang terkenal keras, disiplin, pandai, sopan dan bertanggung jawab. Ia juga cantik. Parasnya begitu lembut tetapi juga menggambarkan ketegasan! Banyak sekali lelaki yang sudah menyatakan perasaan mereka kepadanya. Tetapi, semuanya ia tolak. Kecuali satu. Ya! Naruto-lah orangnya! Statusnya sekarang menjadi kekasih wakil ketua OSIS itu. Banyak yang tak percaya. Tapi, namanya juga cinta. Mau diapakan?

Sakura sebenarnya adalah teman kami sedari masih kecil. Kami sering bepergian bersama bahkan menginap bersama! Jika Naruto sendirian, maka Kushina-san meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya seharian di rumah. Karena itu, Naruto dan Sakura sangat dekat. Dan akhirnya, terjalinlah suatu hubungan yang sekarang mereka jalin itu. Katanya sih.. Karena Naruto humoris, baik hati, tidak sombong, pintar, tapi terkadang polos dan bodoh dan gampang untuk ditaklukan! Alasan yang keren bukan?

Kruyuk-kruk-kruk. Bunyi apa itu? Ah. Perutku menangis ternyata. "Sakura.. Cepatlah buatkan kami makanan! Aku sudah lapar!" Seruku.

"Baiklah," ia berdiri melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. "Tapi jangan memerintahku dong!" Pipinya mengembung tertanda ia sebal. "Nah kalian ingin kubuatkan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja Sa-chan! Semua makanan buatanmu selalu enak-enak." Naruto menyeringai lebar. Aku ikut mengiyakan, "Masakanmu memang enak walau sederhana," sahutku. Pipinya pun kembali merona.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya? Kalian nonton TV atau bermainlah dulu," ia melesat ke dapur. Lalu, mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kami menuju kebun belakang rumah Naruto. Disana sangat nyaman dan merupakan tempat favorit kami. Ada kolam ikan koi kecil yang terbuat dari batu-batu. Pohon-pohonnya juga sangat rindang tertata rapi. Dan aku langsung bertanya to the point kepada Naruto ketika kami sudah duduk, "Jadi, Naruto. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tentang HInata?"

"Ah.. Itu.. Tapi, lebih baik kau tidak mendengarnya," kata Naruto. Raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran, "Berkatalah dengan jelas!" Tegasku. Aku tidak sabar dan tak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu. Daripada kau sedih nantinya," ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Dia akan pergi beberapa lama.." Ia menatapku untuk melihat ekspresiku.

Aku terkejut, "Maksudmu, dia akan pergi?" Rasa ini berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. "Dia akan pergi ke luar negeri?" lanjutku dengan rasa tak percaya.

Ia mengangguk lemah. "Ia akan pergi ke Inggris. Dan kemungkinannya.."

"Apa?" Jawabku tak sabar, "Lanjutkan Naruto!"

"Kemungkinannya, ia tak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang." Jawabnya lemah. "Dia sebagai sekretaris OSIS sangatlah diandalkan. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang," mukanya tertekuk. Rasa sedih begitu tergambar di wajahnya.

Lidahku kelu setelah mendengarnya, "K-kau.. Kapan kau tahu itu?" Kataku tercekat.

"Kemarin, saat istirahat makan siang. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat. Aku takut melihatmu sedih, Teme."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Pergi? Bahkan aku belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaanku? Ia mau pergi begitu saja? Jangan bercanda!" desisku.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menyampaikan perasaanmu itu, Sasuke," sambar Sakura yang muncul di belakang kami, "Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian. Dan tak kusangka orang sedingin Sasuke bisa dilanda virus yang bernama jatuh cinta," Aku sedikit blushing. Tapi, dengan cepat perasaan sedih kembali menghampiriku. Aku memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jangan-beritahu-siapapun dan ia mengerti, "Aku takkan mengatakan kepada siapapun, Sas. Dan aku juga akan membantumu seperti kau membantu Naruto dulu," Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Jawabku singkat. Aku tak mau berlama-lama untuk bernostalgia, "jadi, kenapa ia akan pergi ke Inggris?" Tanyaku kepada keduanya.

"Dia itu junior yang sangat baik hati," Ucap Sakura sambil membagikan piring yang sudah terisi kare itu. "Dia akan pergi ke Inggris untuk sekolah disana. Kudengar sekolah itu khusus bagi anak para bangsawan dari seluruh dunia" Ia mengambil bakinya dan berdiri, "Walaupun berat, mau tak mau aku harus merelakannya pergi," Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum berbalik dan menuju dapur.

Kutatap makananku. Aku tak nafsu untuk melahap itu semua, "Makan dulu Sas.. Sakit kau nanti," ucap Naru begitu prihatin. Aku tahu dia juga sedih. Kumakan kare itu perlahan. Enak. Kesedihanku sedikit berkurang. Naruto tersenyum.

"Apakah aku boleh melanjutkan tentang Hinata, Sas?" Ia bicara dengan hati-hati takut melukai perasaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan terhadap pertanyaannya, "Hinata akan pergi dalam waktu 2 minggu lagi," Aku tersedak dan otomatis memukulkan dadaku untuk meringankan batuk. Kutatap Naruto seakan tak percaya apa yang baru ia katakan barusan.

"Kau harus bergerak cepat! Dan kudengar, ia akan dijodohkan juga disana!" Seru Naruto. Aku tak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun," Sakura kembali dengan membawa baki minuman di tangannya. Aku segera menyambar salah satu gelas yang berisi air putih tersebut dan meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak, "Berilah waktu ia untuk berfikir. Jangan kaupaksakan ia terus," ia duduk lalu mulai makan, "Kau tak apa Sasuke?" Entah pertanyaannya mengacu pada Hinata atau aku tersedak tadi, aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Kami mulai makan dalam diam. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kami beranjak tidur ke kamar tidur masing-masing. Aku tidur bersama Naruto tentu. Sedangkan Sakura berada di kamar tamu yang memang biasanya ditempati olehnya.

Kulirik Naruto, ia sudah tidur dengan lelap. Jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Aku gelisah. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan Sakura tadi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi harga diri Uchiha mendorongku agar aku tetap kuat. Setelah sekian lama aku termenung, akhirnya aku baru jatuh tertidur pada pukul 3 pagi.

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu lebih tiga hari sejak hari dimana aku mengetahui kabar itu. Artinya, empat hari lagi Hinata akan pergi. Entah kenapa fansgirling-ku semakin menjadi disaat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin melempar mereka semua dengan shuriken atau kunai. Sudah kesal sekali aku dibuatnya. Lokerku tiba-tiba penuh dengan surat atau benda lain, terkadang lokerku ditata ulang oleh seseorang. Setiap aku lewat pasti aku dihadang dan diajak mengobrol, saat makan siang sekalipun.

Tapi beberapa hari ini, ada runtutan kejadian yang sangat aneh. Ada satu gerombolan fansku yang hari ini menghampiriku. Dan kulihat ada Hinata dibelakang mereka! Ia juga menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Dan.. terlihat sedih. Aku balas menatapnya lalu ia pergi entah kemana. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai meninggalkan fansgirling ku.

Lalu, keesokan harinya. Aku sedang makan siang bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto yang duduk dihadapanku tiba-tiba terkejut. Aku heran apa yang membuat ia begitu. Kemudian kutanyakan padanya.

"Hoi, Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tadi terkejut?" Kunaikkan salah satu alisku.

"Tadi, aku melihat Hinata sedang memperhatikan dari belakangmu, Sasuke." Naruto menjelaskan.

Sontak aku langsung memutar badanku dan mencari-cari tanda-tanda keberadaannya, "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Karena, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Samar-samar, aku melihat ia sedang memegang surat." Jelasnya lagi. "Tapi kurasa itu bukan surat biasa."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Jangan-jangan ia..

"Dari raut wajahmu, kurasa kau sudah mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan Sasuke," ia memandangku penuh arti. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Lalu, aku beranjak pergi dari kursiku dan kutinggalkan makanan yang baru saja kuhabiskan separuh.

* * *

Aku benar-benar pusing dibuatnya! Perasaanku sungguh campur aduk.

"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang, Hinata?" gumamku.

"Siapa dia? Beritahu aku!"

"Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku! Bukan orang lain!"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau begitu bahagia, sedangkan aku tidak!"

Kugumamkan kekesalanku di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini!

* * *

Bel telah berbunyi. Naruto pulang lambat hari ini. Jadi, aku takkan menunggunya. Aku segera bergegas keluar dan mengambil sepatuku di loker sepatu di bawah. Lalu segera aku tersadar, "Oww Sial! Handphone ku tertinggal di kelas!" batinku geram. Aku segera menuju kelasku, "Lagipula, sebagai ketua kelas 12-A tak ada salahnya aku mengecek keadaan kelasku setelah pulang sekolah," Gumamku.

Tiba-tiba aku terhenti dari langkahku. Kulihat gadis berambut indigo ada di kelasku! _Untuk apa seorang anak kelas 11 berada di kelas seniornya?_ Batinku. Kuamati gerak-geriknya. Lalu, aku tersentak karena kaget. Ia sedang mencari loker yang tepat untuk menaruh sebuah surat! Tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi! Jadi, dia menyukai seseorang? Dan terlebih lagi yang ia sukai adalah murid di kelasku? Tak bisa kupercaya! Siapa? Naruto-kah? Kiba? Atau bahkan, Lee?

Kuberanikan diriku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan masuk kedalam kelas. Lalu kutegur Ia. "Untuk apa kau kesini, Hinata?" Ia menoleh. Dan saking kagetnya. Ia menjatuhkan suratnya itu ke lantai, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kataku dengan tajam. Ia terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"A-ano.. U-um.. Nandemonai! A-aku tak melakukan apapun," Mukanya merah padam karena gelisah. Ia membungkuk lalu mengambil suratnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar! Nanti aku dikira macam-macam jika ada anak yang melihat kita berdua disini."

"Hai.. Go-gomen. Aku akan keluar sekarang," Tampaknya Ia sudah hampir menangis. Tak tahan aku melihatnya.

"Sial.. Sasuke.." Kukepalkan tanganku dengan marah. Segera aku mengambil HP-ku lalu segera melesat turun.

Setelah sampai di rumah Dobe, aku segera mandi untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku benar-benar kecewa, kesal, dan marah. Tetapi, di lubuk hatiku, sebenarnya hanya terdapat kesedihan dan kegalauan. Aku kesal terhadap diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku tak bisa bertindak? Kurenungkan itu sekian lama. Pikiranku sudah buntu. Akhirnya, kuputuskan bahwa aku takkan memikirkannya lagi dan segera keluar untuk berpakaian.

Tiba-tiba.. "Tadaima…!" Itu suara si Dobe, gumamku.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau ada di dalam?" Itu suara Sakura.

"Hn. Jika kau mau masuk, masuklah!" sahutku tak acuh. Sekarang aku sedang asyik membuat PR dari Guy-sensei yang selalu menyebutkan masa muda itu.

"Baiklah aku masuk," Pintu pun terbuka. Ia menghampiriku. "Sasuke-kun.. Aku mendapat tiket taman bermain gratis! Untuk 3 orang! Maukah kau pergi bersama kami nanti, hari Sabtu?" Ia terlihat sangat gembira. Aku berpikir-pikir sebentar.

"Hn. Baiklah!" Aku tersenyum. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut, karena aku tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Ia kegirangan dan segera memelukku.

"Arigatou! Sasuke-kun!" Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, "Ini, ambillah!" Ia menyodorkan tiketnya kepadaku. Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya. Ia segera pergi keluar kamar. Dan kudengar, Ia berbisik-bisik dengan Naruto. Yah.. Aku pun tak tertarik. Dan kulanjutkan untuk mengerjakan PR-ku untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku.

"Nanti malam kita jadi pergi ke Taman Bermain, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura bahagia. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan sekalian berkencan kan Sa-chan?" Si Dobe itu memulai rayuannya pahitnya itu. Dengan segera, Sakura meninjunya hingga terpelanting.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun?" Ia terlihat cemas, berharap bahwa aku akan ikut.

"Hn. Aku ikut bersama kalian," Keduanya terlihat senang dan memunculkan senyum indah mereka.

"Kalian berganti pakaian sana! Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8," Ujar Sakura.

"Emm.. Kalian berangkat duluan saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah.. Jangan terlalu lama ya? Lagipula diluar agak dingin. Pakailah baju hangat nanti Sasuke-kun," Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia dan Naruto segera melesat pergi. Dan lagi-lagi, aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu. Aku mendengus. Dengan langkah gontai aku segera menuju kamar.

_"Ia akan pergi dalam 2 minggu lagi"_

_ "Kau harus bergerak cepat!"_

"Ugh.." Kupegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing. "Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari kepalaku?" Kumasukkan wajahku ke dalam bantal. "Ugh… Sial Sasuke!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku segera mengenakan mantelku lalu bergegas keluar.

Ternyata benar apa kata Sakura! Diluar sudah bersalju! Aku lupa bahwa bulan ini sudah memasuki November akhir. Ugh dingin sekali terpaan angin ini.

Tak lama. Kudengar sebuah suara yang samar-samar.

"Ce.. rikan.. uang..!"

"Aku.. tak.. nya.." Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang menendang. Lalu rintihan kesakitan. Kupercepat langkahku ke arah suara mereka berasal. Suara mereka terdengar semakin jelas. Mereka berada di sebuah gang!

"Bohong! Berikan uangnya!" Kembali terdengar suara menendang.

"Kau lama sekali! Atau kau mau mati?"

"A-aku tidak punya.." Suara wanita!

"Berikan uangmu!" Ia ingin menampar wanita itu.. Tapi..

"PLAAK!" Kutampar ia lebih dahulu

"Siapa kau?" Temannya membantunya berdiri. Lalu ia melesat untuk menerjangku. Walau disitu sangatlah gelap. Aku bisa melihat gerakan mereka. Dengan cepat aku menghindar lalu memukulnya. _Untung aku mempelajari beberapa teknik beladiri_, gumamku.

Mereka lalu membalas dengan cepat. Tapi, tak ada satupun serangan mereka yang masuk. Akhirnya mereka lari setelah babak belur dihajar olehku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku mendekati gadis itu lalu membantunya berdiri.

"I-iya. Arigatou.." Tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya bulan menyinari tempat itu. Dan..

"Hi-hinata?" Kataku tak percaya. Ia pun juga terlihat terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke sen-senpai?" Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena apa.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini sendirian Hinata? Ini kan sudah malam!" Aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Tetapi.. Situasinya..

"Hanya berjalan-jalan Sasuke-senpai," Ia malu-malu. "A-ano.. Bolehkah aku meminta supaya senpai melepaskanku? A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Ia terlihat sangat malu.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah terluka seperti itu masih mau jalan dengan kekuatan sendiri? Jatuh kau nanti," Kulingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku supaya Ia bisa mendapatkan tumpuan saat ia melangkah. Kakinya memang sedikit memar karena ditendang dengan keras tadi.

"Sasuke-senpai.." Wajahnya memerah saat menyebut namaku.

"Hn?"

"A-arigatou." Mukanya memerah teramat sangat. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang pinggangku.

"Nandemonai," Aku tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Wajah kami berdua menjadi seperti udang rebus dalam durasi waktu sangat lama. Lalu, mucul dua sosok yang sangat kukenali.

"Lho? Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kukira kau masih di rumah." Ia melirik ke sebelahku dan terkejut. "Lho? Hinata! Kenapa kau berada disini bersama Sasuke?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Ia segera menghampiri kami.

"Tanyanya satu-satu saja Dobe. Bagaimana aku ingin menjelaskannya?" Balasku, "Bantu aku mengantarnya ke rumah. Kediaman Hyuuga jauh dari sini." Kataku pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Baiklah," Jawab Sakura lalu membantu memapah Hinata. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sasuke-kun?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," Jawabku singkat.

"Kau sudah baikan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan cemas. Tadi Sakura sudah memberinya pertolongan pertama. Perban pun banyak dililitkan di tubuh semampai Hinata, terutama di pergelangan kakinya. Sebenarnya kata 'tubuh' kurang tepat untuk digunakan, karena pada kenyataannya hanya kaki dan tangan saja yang terlilit perban—itupun sedikit.

"Ya. Arigatou senpai," Hinata tersenyum. Senyumnya ini tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menandingi, senyumnya dapat menghangatkan hati terdingin sekalipun. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajahnya sedang memerah. Percaya kan bahwa aku bisa takluk padanya?

"Lalu? Bagaimana kejadiannya Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan?" Sakura memandangi kami berdua.

"Em.. Sebenarnya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke taman bermain," ucapnya agak malu-malu. Itu terbukti dengan bola matanya yang tak bisa diam dan tangan yang selalu ia remas-remas.

Oh jadi tadi ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke taman bermain.. Dan tunggu! Apa? Ke taman bermain?

"Kau ingin ke taman bermain? Untuk apa? Dan mengapa kau sendirian?" Tanyaku beruntun. Padahal tadi aku sendiri yang memperingatkan Naruto dan Sakura agar bertanya satu per satu. Tak kusadari, ternyata emosiku akan Hinata pun keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Terbukti dari cara bicaraku yang tiba-tiba menajam.

Hinata terlihat sedikit kaget dan bingung harus menjawab apa, "Ngh.. Itu.. Tak ada siapapun di rumah yang bisa menemaniku, Senpai. Aku ingin karena diberi tiket gratis beberapa hari yang lalu," tatapannya masih bingung dan akhirnya ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menjulurkan tiketnya, "ini tiketnya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Tiket ini dari siapa?" Aku yakin 100% ini ulah Naruto dan Sakura yang dari tadi memasang muka sok serius, padahal sebenarnya mereka menahan tawa.

"Entahlah. Tiket ini ada di lokerku disertai dengan surat yang memintaku untuk datang," jawab Hinata polos. Anak ini memang sifat malunya luar biasa. Sulit untuk mendeskripsikan Hinata tiap saat.

"Lalu—"

"Hoi hoi Sasu, bukan hanya kau yang ingin bertanya, aku juga ingin! Berikan aku kesempatan untuk bertanya, Teme!" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Perempatan di dahinya kembang-kempis dan bibirnya di majukan sedikit, "Dasar kau ini."

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ia mengomeli dengan satu tarikan nafas pas-pasan? Nafasnya menderu dan ia tidak dapat berbicara 30 detik ke depan, _Bagaimana kau mau bertanya dasar, Dobe._

"Oke.. oke.." aku menyerah, daripada cekcok sama mulut bawelnya lebih baik aku bungkam.

"Nee, Hinata-chan, ceritakan saat kau dipalak oleh orang-orang sial itu ya?" mohon Naru sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes miliknya. Yah sebenarnya tanpa jurus apapun pun, aku yakin Hinata pasti akan memberitahu kepada kami semua. Yah biarlah, kebodohan Naru memang sudah diuji di I*B dan IT*(?)

"Em.. etto.. Jadi.. Saat aku sedang berjalan di sekitar situ, tiba-tiba datang 3 orang pemuda dan memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalam gang dan ditendangi, dicaci maki, dll," kegugupannya terlihat menjadi saat ini. Wajahnya makin memerah, "dan kemudian…", ia berhenti sejenak, "Ss-sasuke-senp-ppai menolongku."

Oh my god

Rasanya..

Ada panah yang menancap di hatiku!

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan ekspresiku saat ini, "Hey, Sasuke-kun. Kau kenapa?" Oh tatapan bingung di wajahnya kini sirna dan digantikan oleh tatapan geli.

Sontak aja semua pasang mata kini tertuju padaku, "Eh tidak. Lanjutkan saja."

Kulihat Naruto menyeringai kecil kepadaku, "Hem.." Ia pun berpaling kepada Hinata, "lanjutkan, Hinata."

Hinata sempat terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, "Sebenarnya kisahnya hanya sampai situ, Senpai."

.

.

—_krik_.

Dagu Naruto jatuh menghujam bumi tanpa ampun. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, Sakura menaikkan dagu Naruto untuk menempatkannya di posisinya semula.

"Saa.. jadi, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura sambil menepuk tangan sekali untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus mengambil perhatian tiga insan di dekatnya, "Ayo kita ke Taman Bermain! Kebetulan kami juga ingin ke sana."

"Itu ide bagus, Sa-chan! Ayo kita ke san—"

"HA?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak sangat keras tadi, "Ia baru saja diserang dan terluka, bisakah ia beristirahat sedikit?"

Kini semua mata tertuju padaku.

Mata Hinata menunjukkan bahwa ia kaget, tak kurang tak lebih.

Dan yang menyebalkan kedua pasang mata sisanya.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memandangku dengan tatapan oh-ayolah-ini-kesempatanmu-bodoh.

Dan aku terbekuk oleh tatapan tajam mereka.

* * *

Perbedaan suasana pun segera terasa tepat setelah kujejakkan kakiku keluar rumah. Membuatku segera segar kembali setelah beberapa menit di tahan di dalam ruangan yang suasananya membuatku gerah sekaligus tertekan.

Naruto dan Sakura sekarang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi Taman Bermain. Keduanya tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan senda gurau yang tak ada habisnya. Berlari-larian sedikit menjadi cara jalan yang tepat bagi mereka.

Dan kalian tahu? Mereka meninggalkanku berdua dengan Hinata dengan jarak lebih dari 3 meter.

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya mereka menyindirku secara disengaja dengan halus. Yah, selama tingkah mereka membuat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa, sudah cukup bagiku untuk membuang emosi jengkel karena merasa dipermainkan oleh mereka.

Angin dingin mengoyang-goyangkan poni pendekku. Rasa-rasanya dengan tubuh yang telah terbalut berbagai macam pakaian musim dingin ini belum cukup untuk melindungiku dari gigitan pedih cuaca pada malam ini. Hebatnya, hatiku tak merasakan dingin yang menyeruak seperti anggota tubuhku yang lain. Berjalan bersamanya sudah cukup untuk menjadi perapian hangatku pada malam ini. Tentunya bersama Hyuuga Hinata yang notabene adalah gebetanku.

_"Ia akan pergi dua minggu lagi."_

_ "Ia akan tinggal di Inggris dan kemungkinan akan dijodohkan di sana."_

_ "Kemungkinan besar, ia takkan kembali ke Jepang."_

Kata-kata Naruto pada hari itu kembali terngiang kembali di kepalaku. Rasanya seperti kaset rekaman yang sengaja disetel untuk menampilkan isi secara terbalik. Dan naasnya, rekaman tersebut tiba-tiba mendapat kerusakan permanen dan akan terus-terusan memutar bagian itu ribuan kali tanpa bosan.

Andai saja, Hinata dianugerahi kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran dan hati orang lain. Aku takkan merasa sepusing ini untuk menyampaikannya!

Namun nyatanya, Hinata tak memiliki kemampuan itu.

Memang benar bahwa penglihatan seorang Hyuuga lebih baik dari keluarga manapun di muka bumi ini. Namun penglihatan mereka tak dapat membaca perasaan—dengan catatan tanpa melihat bahasa tubuh orang lain itu—yang tersemat dalam hati terdalam seorang manusia.

Dan aku harus memutuskannya. Sekarang. Tak ada kosakata 'nanti' saat ini.

Kulirik ia yang sedang berjalan beriringan di sebelah kananku. Ia tampak gugup. Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa ia gugup dan sifat malunya keterlaluan?

Tak banyak kesimpulan yang dapat diambil setelah mengamati ekspresi wajahnya. Maklumi sajalah, aku ini bukan Tuhan yang dapat mengetahui apa saja tentang umatnya. Rahasia yang ditutup rapat-rapat kemudian dilupakan sekalipun.

Lagipula aku hanya ingin mengetahui seperti apa perspektif yang dimiilikinya kepadaku dan aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan konyol yang berbunga ini kepadanya. Aku mengakui ini memang konyol namun tetap _priceless_. Perlu kalian ingat, aku baru saja tertarik padanya dan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Mungkin saja ini yang dinamakan _"Love at The First Sight"_, dan ini menyusahkan untuk orang sepertiku yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menyatakan dan ia menolak, kemudian ia langsung pergi begitu saja?

Atau ia pergi tanpa tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya dan ia dijodohkan di sana dengan memasang gestur bahagia?

_'Tidak! Aku takkan membiarkannya!'_

Setelah beradu argumen dalam benakku sendiri dan mempertimbangkan semua resiko yang kemudian akan terjadi dan hasilnya ternyata sama besar, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil keputusan pertama, _'Menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan kemudian pasrah. Dengan ini aku akan tenang dan ia bisa pergi dari kehidupanku selamanya.'_

Ya, itu yang akan kulakukan.

Namun, benarkah itu yang kuinginkan?

Mungkin perlu kuralat menjadi, _'Menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan kubuat ia jatuh kepadaku dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.'_

Aku terkekeh pelan, sepertinya akan kuambil jalan yang telah kuralat—dan ia akan menjadi milikku.

* * *

Sudah sekitar 20 menit aku memutuskan, dan sejak saat itu pula aku masih ragu untuk memulai. Aku sudah menyelesaikan perkara apa yang harus kulakukan, dan sekarang muncul perkara lain yang berbunyi _'Bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?'_

Sebenarnya kata kunci dari perumusan masalah yang baru saja kudapat hanya dua, tekad dan nyali.

Aku sudah mengantungi tekad.

Tinggal meraih nyali dan mengantunginya, maka aku akan berhasil.

Tak kusadari ekspresiku kian mengeras, dan tak kusadari pula Hinata memperhatikanku.

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

DEG

Ah aku semakin gila! Aku sedang bertarung di pikiranku sendiri untukmu, HInata! Dan kau tiba-tiba menyapaku? Itu gila!

Aku diam. Tak merespon apa-apa. Otakku membeku sesaat, aku menduga bahwa sekarang kakiku sedang dikendalikan saraf tanpa sadar dan otakku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan gerakanku sekarang.

"Senpai?"

Aku meringis dan menegukkan air liurku dalam-dalam. Dan setelah otakku kembali, aku menghentikan langkahku.

Grep

"Tunggu," ucapku pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Uh-oh, sepertinya aku telah mengantungi nyali.

Kucengkram bagian tulang pengumpil dan hasta yang mendekati pergelangan tangan kiri pucat miliknya. Ia pun kaget dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya. Aku menaikkan kepalaku yang tadi tertekuk. Otomatis pandanganku melekat kuat padanya dan dalam selang waktu beberapa milidetik, ia terlihat gugup.

Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkramanku dan alih-alih melepas, aku malah menahannya lebih keras lagi.

Aku bergeming dan tak menggetarkan pita suaraku hingga ekor mata tajamku tak lagi mengidentifikasi bahwa Naruto dan Sakura masih terlihat eksistensinya.

"Sasuke, sen..pai?"

Cengkramanku mengendur dan tatapan mataku melembut. Aku membuat postur tubuhku sesantai mungkin. Tanganku berselancar turun dan bersarang di telapak tangannya. Yang tadi mencengkram, kini aku menggandengnya.

Hangat.

Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapatkan dari genggamanku padanya.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku," ujarku, yang boleh dibilang ini termasuk kategori perintah, "dan hilangkan suffix _–senpai _saat memanggilku."

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, di sinilah kami. Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk Taman Bermain, di sebuah taman kecil yang indah. Taman ini sebenarnya masih terletak di kawasan Taman Bermain. Hanya saja, letaknya berada di sisi pinggir sebelah Selatan kawasan tersebut, sedangkan wahana-wahana dan penjaja makanan, pernak pernik dan sebagainya berada di sisi lain. Entah itu Utara, Timur, maupun Barat.

Suasana di sini terang sekaligus remang-remang. Setting penataan lampu di buat sedemikian apik untuk menciptakan suasana romantis sekaligus melankolis. Tempat strategis untuk melihat taburan bintang dan tebaran _glitter _di seluruh penjuru kota, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _city light._

Aku menuntun Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku yang dinaungi oleh pohon maple yang sudah hampir gundul karena perubahan musim. Sekitar 2 meter dari tempat kami duduk, terdapat air mancur yang dikelilingi beberapa lampu. Dan seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, kami dapat melihat _city light _dari spot terbaik.

Dengan enggan, kulepaskan genggamanku perlahan.

"Maaf telah menyeretmu ke sini, Hinata."

Hinata menatapku kaget, aku hanya membalasya dengan tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Sasuke_-senpai,_" belanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Rambut indigo lurus miliknya terayun-ayun dan hal itu membuat syalnya sedikit melonggar dan mengekspos leher putihnya sedikit.

_'Tentu saja aku berbuat salah, Hinata. Hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya.'_

Tanganku bergerak maju dan membenarkan letak syal miliknya ke posisi semula, "Jangan panggil aku _–senpai_, Hinata," ujarku lembut. Semburat merah khas miliknya mulai menjalar dan memenuhi pipinya.

"Eh.. A.. Etto, Sasuke-_kun_?" Wajahnya tambah memerah setelah ia menghilangkan embel-embel _–senpai_ saat memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum puas, "Ya. Kau melakukannya dengan benar."

Hinata tersenyum gembira. Aura pada saat ini benar-benar mencerminkan sepenggal kisah romantis antara kedua belahan jiwa.

Namun, aku harus menggantinya. Inilah tujuanku.

"Nee, Hinata."

"Hai'?"

"Hari ini hari terakhirmu di Jepang, bukan?"

DEG

Aku akhirnya melakukannya.

Kutatap Hinata dan menemukan ekspresi kaget, sedih dan hancur pada saat yang sama tersirat di wajah dan matanya.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan bergeming. Alih-alih memutuskan menjawab, ia malah menekuri tanah dengan matanya.

"Hinata," kutahan suaraku agar tidak tercekat, "jawab pertanyaanku."

Masih diam. Ia mungkin marah padaku.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia terlihat merogoh mantel lavender sepaha miliknya dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak terduga dan membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"Tolong terima ini, Sasuke_-kun_."

—surat beramplop cokelat yang kulihat selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Aku mengernyit dan dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambilnya dari kedua tangan Hinata. Kubuka segelnya perlahan dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari dalamnya. Kulirik HInata dan mendapati sedang menatap suratnya dengan cemas dan sedih.

.

_Aku menyukaimu, Senpai._

.

Hanya tiga kata tertera di sana, Tiga kata yang membuatku terkejut teramat sangat. Tiga kata yang membuatku meragukan bahwa ini mimpi atau nyata. Tiga kata yang kuyakin mewakili perasaannya.

Dan..

Tiga kata yang memiliki makna yang sama dengan apa yang selama ini ingin kusampaikan.

GREB

Kali ini itu bukan suara aku mencengkram tangannya.

Tapi suara yang ditimbulkan karena aku menarik tangan dan tubuhnya untuk terengkuh di dekapanku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata…" bisikku lirih tepat di telinga kanannya. Bisikan lirih yang sarat akan rasa senang dan hancur sekaligus.

Kurasakan tubuh Hinata dalam dekapanku menegang dan kemudian bergetar. Isak tangisnya pun pecah dan membasahi mantelku. Tangannya dikaitkan kuat-kuat di punggungku.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

Sekali lagi, Hinata menggeleng cepat. Kurasa ia tak sanggup untuk berbicara sekarang.

Kulepas dekapanku perlahan. Hinata yang masih terisak terlihat

mengusap jejak air matanya yang terus-terusan meleleh. Kutangkup pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut sekaligus menghapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jariku, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku ingin kau bahagia di hari terakhirmu di sini."

Hinata berangsur-angsur mengentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk, "baiklah.."

Aku tersenyum sangat tulus kali ini, bukan senyum miris yang kuumbar akhir-akhir ini, "Kau tahu? Walaupun kau pergi dan menetap di belahan dunia yang lain. Hatiku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Aku pun sama," bukan tangis lagi yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata. Senyum yang tak kalah hangat tersungging di bibirnya, saking hangatnya, kurasa salju pun akan meleleh seketika.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Untuk kencan pertama dan terakhir kita," ujarku sembari bangkit, "akan kutemani kemanapun untuk kekasih pertama sekaligus terakhirku," kuulurkan tanganku dengan menampilkan cengiran yang biasanya tak kutunjukkan.

Hinata menatapku haru. Tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Ia pun ikut bangkit dan menggapai tanganku, "baiklah."

Kami memandang satu sama lain, senyum bahagia dan miris kami menjadi satu dan terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya.

Dan aku tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Karena kuyakin sumpah yang aku dan dia deklarasikan takkan pernah larut oleh zat bernama waktu.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Would you be mine for forever?"

Jeda cukup sebentar dan ia tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya dan bibirku bertemu dan mengeliminasi semua jarak di antara kami. Kecupan singkat menjadi jawaban dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Dan menjadi penutup sementara untuk perjuanganku selama ini.

End

* * *

A/N : Huwaa makasih udah bacaaa :* ini beneran ff pertama yang dibuat dua tahun yang lalu-.- tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di review yaaa xD Dan mohon bantuannya senpai-tachi 'w')b

Jaaa~


End file.
